Recently, as lighting devices comprising light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as replacement to traditional lighting devices such as conventional light bulbs, they also start being targeted at application of fluorescent tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,830 B2 discloses such a lighting device, which comprises an elongated, hollow, rigid tube into which a plurality of LEDs are inserted. The elongated, hollow tube provides a light mixing chamber with a light exit surface for light provided by the LEDs. The tube is rigid and typically made of a sturdy plastic or glass, which limits the flexibility of the manufacturing and installation of the LEDs and other functionalities of the lighting device into the tube. The lighting device is intended for use as direct replacement for a conventional fluorescent light tube in a conventional fluorescent lighting fixture.